Izuku Midoriya
# Izuku "Deku" Midoriya is the protagonist of My Hero Academia, a manga series written by Kohei Horikoshi. Backstory In a world where most humans on the planet develop superpowers soon after they're born, a boy named Izuku Midoriya was one of the few who never developed any powers. As a child, Izuku wished to become a superhero like his idol, All Might, once he developed his power, or "Quirk". As such, he was devastated once he learned that he'd never get any powers. His lack of a Quirk made him a prime target for bullying, but Izuku decided he still wanted to be a hero, and wished to go to the prestigious U.A. hero academy. Ten months before the entrance exams for U.A. started, and Izuku came face to face with All Might after being saved from a villain by him. Izuku asked All Might if it was possible for someone without powers to be a hero. However, the same villain from before ended up breaking free and attacking one of Izuku's classmates. Despite not having powers, Izuku still tried to attack the villain. While he didn't stop the villain, he did give All Might enough time to defeat them himself. After this, All Might decided that Izuku could become a hero, with his help. He decided that he would grant Izuku his own Quirk to help him achieve his dreams. After ten months of training, All Might passed his Quirk, One For All, down to Izuku. Izuku then managed to pass the entrance exam, and officially enrolled in U.A, taking on the Hero name "Deku". Powers & Abilities * One For All: Izuku's Quirk, which was passed down to him by All Might. A combination of a Quirk that can be passed down to others and a Quirk that stockpiles power, One For All grants Deku the ability to access the stockpiled energy, momentarily increasing his strength and speed to superhuman levels. By focusing One For All in one of his limbs, Deku can unleash explosive attacks powerful enough to release giant gusts of wind pressure and break apart massive structures, or jump several stories into the air with ease. Unfortunately, using One For All like this will usually break whatever body part it's used in, and overuse of it has led to Izuku's hand being permanently disfigured. However, Deku is capable of focusing One For All's power to a lesser degree and avoid injuring himself, though he can only access about 20% of his full power by doing this. ** Detroit Smash: 'A punch enhanced by One For All. The air pressure from this attack was strong enough to shatter multiple windows and break through several floors of the building above him. ** '''Delaware Smash: '''By enhancing his fingers with One For All and flicking, Izuku can fire powerful blasts of wind pressure from his hands. These blasts are powerful enough to cause vortexes in water and shatter giant structures of ice. He's even shown the capability to use this with already-broken fingers, at the cost of disfiguring his right hand. * '''Black whip: '''Deku's second Quirk, which was originally wielded by Banjyo Daigoro, ''Hero Name : Lariat, which also was a previous user of One For All, until Deku inherited it. It allows him to manifest tendrils of dark energy from his arms, which are useful for grabbing nearby objects or swinging around the environment. The dark energy came out from his body in the shape of ropes. * '''Float: Deku's third Quirk, which was originally wielded by All Might's master, Shimura Nana. Equipment * '''Costume Gamma: '''After deciding to make his fighting style more kick-based to lower the damage to his arms, Izuku had some modifications made to his Hero Costume. The new additions consist of arm braces to shield his arms, upgraded gloves that focus the wind pressure from Deku's attacks into long-ranged blasts, and iron boot soles to increase the power of his kicks. Alternate Forms * '''One For All: Full Cowl: '''In order to prevent breaking his bones when he uses One For All, Izuku created this technique. By channeling a fraction of One For All's power and transferring it through his entire body, Izuku can empower his whole body. This grants him a boost in strength, speed, agility, and mobility, letting him scale buildings and make long leaps with ease. It also prevents Deku from injuring himself by evenly channeling power throughout his body. As of now, he can use at least 5% of One For All's power safely, though he's gone up to 20% before. However, due to only utilizing a portion of One For All's power, his attacks in Full Cowl don't possess the incredible destructive force of his normal attacks. ** '''5% Detroit Smash: '''A punch enhanced by One For All: Full Cowl. ** '''Delaware Smash Air Force: '''Using the upgraded gloves of his Costume Gamma, Izuku fires a more compressed and focused version of his Delaware Smash that doesn't break his finger when used. The attack had enough concussive force to stun the villain Gentle with one hit. By using all five fingers on his hand, Deku can fire up to four shots at the same time. ** '''One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: '''A variation of Full Cowl that only affects Izuku's torso and legs. By concentrating the flow of power into only two areas, Izuku's legs gain a much larger boost than when he uses Full Cowl on his whole body. Izuku developed this technique to compensate for the damage his arms were taking when he fought, letting him utilize a kick-based fighting style that allowed for more range and power. *** '''Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash: '''Deku leaps into the air before landing a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. ** '''One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: '''In moments of extreme desperation, Deku can access 20% of One For All's power and channel it freely through his body, granting him a boost to his strength, speed, and agility even larger than Full Cowl without injuring himself. Using One For All 20% puts a lot of strain on Deku's body, to the point where he feels like his bones are about to break, and he can only use it safely in brief moments. *** '''Manchester Smash: '''Using 20% of One For All's power, Deku leaps at his target and hits them with a downward axe kick capable of instantly pulverizing the ground. ** '''One For All: Full Cowl - 100%: '''Deku lets the full extent of One For All's power flow freely through his body, granting him a tremendous boost to strength and speed that let him easily overwhelm the villain Overhaul. He can only use it without destroying his body in the process when in contact with Eri, who's rewinding Quirk cancels out the damage he does to himself. * '''One For All 100%: '''A rare state that allows Izuku to access to one hundred percent of One For All's power, granting him strength on the level of All Might. However, using this will basically destroy whatever limb he channels the power into. ** '''100% Detroit Smash: '''A punch enhanced by One For All 100%, which can send someone flying into a cliff hard enough to partially shatter it. ** '''1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash: '''Activating One For All 100% during an adrenaline rush to go even further beyond one hundred percent of its power, Deku does a point-blank Delaware Smash, followed up with a full-force Detroit Smash. This attack was enough to overpower Muscular's Quirk and incapacitate him. Feats Strength *Destroyed a robot the size of a large building with a single punch. *The sheer pressure caused by his punches was able to destroy several floors of a building. *Created a water vortex with a flick. *Can destroy Todoroki's ice structures with a single flick. *Without using his quirk, is able to judo throw other students. *With Full Cowl, can leap dozens of meters into the air. *Threw Bakugo across a street with a Full Cowl punch. *Tore apart a metal rail that All Might had used to pin him to the ground. *Stunned All Might with a Full Cowl punch. *Punched through a rock monster. *Shattered a section of a cliff using the strength of All Might. *1,000,000% Detroit Delaware Smash was able to knock out Muscular, who tanked 100% Deku's punches. *Drop Kicked through an amalgamation of metallic weapons. *Destroyed a rocky structure with a single kick. *Easily overwhelmed Overhaul with Full Cowl - 100%. *One of his smiles alone, is enough to soften the hardest of hearts. Speed *Outsped the Hero Killer Stain. *Faster than Testutetsu, who can move in tandem with bullets. *Was able to react to Gran Torino's movements. *With Full Cowl, he can move at least 10 meters in one second. *Reacted to attacks from Camie, who moves faster than eyesight. *Dodged attacks from several foes at the same time. *Dodged explosions from Bakugou. Durability *Took hits from a heavily restrained All Might. *Often takes hits from Bakugou. *Often keeps on fighting despite having broken bones. *Took blows from Muscular, who casually shatters cliffs with his punches. *Took a fire blast from Dabi. *Tanked an explosion that broke through a metal door. *Often takes direct hits from Bakugo's explosions. *Survived a long fall that left a large crater on solid metal. Skill *Has taken notes about almost every single hero in recent history. *Was deemed a worthy successor to All Might, the Symbol of Peace. *Passed the U.A. High Entrance Exam. *Helped fend off the League of Villains during their assault on U.A. *Helped defeat the Hero Killer Stain. *He's one of the highest scoring pupils in his class. *Won the 4km race in the Sports Festival thanks to his wits alone. *Received training from Gran Torino and All Might. *Survived in a forest full of monsters. *Defeated Muscular with minor assistance from Kota. *Was one of the few students who passed the national hero test and acquired a temporary Hero License. *Was deemed worthy of becoming Sir Nighteye's intern. *Defeated the villain Overhaul with Eri's help. Weaknesses * Using more power of One For All than he can handle will break the bones of whatever limb he uses it in. * Overusing One For All can cause irreversible damage to his body. * One For All 100% causes extreme damage to his body, and he can't use Full Cowl - 100% without Eri's help. * Due to his frequent injuries, his arms are incredibly close to being permanently paralyzed from muscle failure. He only has 2-3 more bone-breaking attacks in him before his arms go completely numb. * Black Whip is hard to control, and he can only use it for a short time before it starts causing him pain. Fun Facts * Izuku shares his birthday with Ichigo Kurosaki. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Highly Intelligent Category:My Hero Academia Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Japanese Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bones Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Funimation Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased